TRUE LOVE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Paz y tranquilidad, eso era lo que necesitaba, ¡¿A quien tenia que sobornar para conseguir eso oÔ! YukioxRin POV Rin ¡Cap 3 Arriba n0n!
1. LET'S GET IT STARTED

Ann: Koni….

Ro: ¡Ann \(°¬°)/! (abrazo de oso/garrapata xDD)

**PUM**

Ann: ¡¿Qué demo…x.x?!

Ro: ¡Feliz cumpleaños °¬°!

Ann: Mi cumpleaños fue ayer x¬x

Ro: La intención es lo que cuenta °-°

Ann: Suéltame !

Ro: No quiero xD

Ann (suspiro): Me rindo =¬=, ehhh, de acuerdo sé que debería estar terminando mis otros Fics pero esto es algo diferente, así que igual espero lo disfruten n¬n

Ro: °¬°

Ann: ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar así, me estas aplastando =¬=?

Ro: ¡Para siempre \(°¬°)/!

Ann: =¬=

De acuerdo, esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n. Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

**POV (Rin Okumura)**

CAPITULO UNO: LET'S GET IT STARTED (The Black Eyed Peas)

Lo malo de ser un Exwire es que básicamente te tratan como si fueras un esclavo. Y no es como si fuera una exageración, ya que te dan todas las tareas que los otros exorcistas (_perezosos y holgazanes) _no quieren hacer. Pueden intentar disfrazarlo diciendo que es por nuestro crecimiento personal y entrenamiento en el campo de batalla, pero a veces incluso parece que quisieran deshacer de nosotros.

Lo que en realidad deberían de hacer con más disimulo, porque enserio esto es ridículo. Sin embargo aquí estábamos, en una misión de reconocimiento. Ni bien nos bajamos del carro, los conductores se disculparon diciendo que tenían que ir a otra parte. Eso no era mentira ya que la radio sonó, pero esa debió ser nuestra primera señal. Nunca nos dejan solos si fuera una misión de verdad, y aunque Yukio seguía con nosotros usualmente lo hace, así que no significa mucho.

Como fuera, nos tomó menos de 30 minutos exorcizar el edificio y hacer que los fantasmas que lo acechaban descansaran en paz. Luego tuvimos que caminar hacia el metro, y atravesar el parque que nos impedía llegar. Durante todo el camino hablamos de cosas sin importancia, aunque a veces nos quejábamos del injusto trato, donde Yukio intentaba explicarnos (_no tan paciente luego de 15 minutos de estar repitiendo lo mismo) _como funciona el sistema.

Era como estar en otra de sus clases, así que básicamente ignore lo que decía. Por el momento me distraje con la escena que tenía en frente. Era inusual que camináramos por las calles, en especial que lo hiciéramos sin que fuera una orden, o algún demonio estuviera relacionado con los demonios o el exorcismo. Por lo que no pude evitar sonreír cuando mire a los demás de reojo. Resultaba agradable caminar con ellos, sólo por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Aunque antes de poder pensar más a fondo en el asunto, cuando entramos en el parque en algún momento fuimos emboscados por un grupo de la cruz roja, y su campaña de donación de sangre.

—Tenemos anemia— sonrió Yukio al poner una mano en mi hombro, para hacerme retroceder— Lo siento.

Las chicas que nos habían rodeado, borraron sus sonrisas evidentemente decepcionadas. Pero al final, sonrieron encantadas con el amable gesto de mi gemelo. Como siempre.

Parece que a donde sea que vamos hace un nuevo club de Fans, o quizás se están expandiendo y no me había dado cuenta… tendré que pensar en esto más a fondo.

—¡Wow! Espera Yukio— pedí sin tiempo de nada, ya que fui arrastrado hasta una bancada donde fui prácticamente obligado a sentarme. Por eso me solté de un manotazo.

—Los demonios no donan sangre— dijo sin interés en el brusco gesto— Es peligroso para los humano Nii-san.

—Ya lo sé— resople con un mohín de disgusto.

No es como si olvidara que no somos humanos, es sólo que no se me ocurren respuestas tan rápidas como él. Además, ¿Qué demonios es anemia? Tks, es mejor pensar en algo más alegre, aunque tras mirar a mi hermano me di cuenta que reparar en las orejas puntiagudas o en el hecho que tenga su cola escondida en la ropa, no es la cosa más alentadora del mundo.

Así que pasemos a cosas más feliz…cosas más felices…. ¡¿Dónde están mis pensamientos felices?! Veamos, dormir, comer, el manga que no me he terminado, Sukiyaki… Eso me recuerda que me hace falta comprar unas cosas para la cena, o tal vez sólo haga algo sencillo. No creo que Yukio se moleste, aunque….

—…

Uhmm. La brisa. Mantuve mis pensamientos durante un momento, hasta que el viento removió mi cabello. Se sintió tan bien que cerré los ojos, mientras una leve sonrisa curvó mis labios. De algo tiene que servir estas incursiones, así sea para sentarse en un parque. En realidad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos. Por eso me reí por lo bajo mientras mire a mis amigos, donde Kamiki apretó los ojos y Shima comenzó a lloriquear mientras las enfermeras les sacaban sangre. Es gracioso que puedan luchar contra demonios, fantasmas y uno que otro loco psicópata, pero tratándose de esto se vuelven unos gatitos asustados. Incluso Bon, por lo que debí morderme los labios para no reírme abiertamente.

—Tks.

Sin embargo el sonido me distrajo, aunque no pude descifrar de donde venía porque vi a Yukio con una expresión dudosa cuando se incorporó.

—Regresare antes, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué?— pregunte en cuando me puse de pie ya que él comenzó a alejarse. No dude en sujetar mi espada y trotar para alcanzarlo, pero si mire hacia atrás donde los demás no se daban cuenta de nuestra partida.

—Tengo dos exámenes mañana— respondió— Puedes quedarte.

—Sé que puedo.

Murmure al mirar de nuevo hacia atrás. Parece que a Shiemi se le salió el alma del susto, casi lucia como si se hubiera desmayo y aunque eso casi hace que regrese, una mano tomó la mía para que me moviera. Si Yukio no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera golpeado contra un poste, por lo que me recordé que debo mirar por donde camino.

—Ten cuidado Nii-san.

—Sí, gracias.

Bueno, al menos eso hizo la decisión más fácil porque ya estábamos saliendo del parque para ir al el metro, como había sido nuestro objetivo principal. Sin embargo cuando iba a sacar mi celular para escribirles que nos íbamos, note distraídamente la mano que seguía sobre la mía. Claro que antes que pudiera decir algo, sus dedos rozaron los míos una última vez antes de alejarse por completo. Fue suave y efímero, pero le reste importancia una vez saque el celular del bolsillo.

—"_**Tuvimos que irnos antes, lo siento =¬=" **_

—"_**Siempre yéndote por tú cuenta ¬¬"**_— me respondió Bon. Le hubiera escrito a Shiemi pero dudo que este consiente.

—"_**No fue mi culpa ôÓ, Yukio tiene cosas que hacer. Quéjate con él ¬¬"**_

—"_**Tks, como sea, ¿Dónde están?"**_

—Nii-san no escribas mientras caminas— regañó Yukio al colocar una mano sobre el aparato para que lo bajara— Vas a caerte.

—Espera un momento, ya casi terminó— pedí mientras bajamos por las escaleras hacia el subterráneo.

No es como si necesitara ver mientras escribía, que casi ruede escaleras abajo no prueba nada, **nada** me oyen?!. Pero para evitar cualquier posible regaño, sujete su brazo para que me guiara mientras mi otra mano seguía escribiendo. No era la posición más cómoda del mundo, por lo que al poco tiempo lo solté. Hablar con Bond es divertido pero también puede sacarme de quicio, así que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo con la pantalla casi a la altura de mis ojos.

—De acuerdo, ya basta— dijo Yukio al tomar mi teléfono mientras me empujó por la espalda para que entrara al tren. Ni siquiera había notado que ya había llegado nuestra línea, pero no lo mencionemos. Gracias.

—¿Qué?... Espera.

Dije algo aturdido por la pérdida. Lo cual es comprensible ya que es como si te trasladaran de una escena a otra, sin embargo cuando intente darme la vuelta para recuperar mi celular, el megame siguió empujándome.

—Sigue caminando Nii-san— dijo ligeramente molesto, aunque no puede ver su expresión porque continuaba presionándome.

Además había tantas personas que fue difícil moverse. Debe ser por la hora, después de todo es tiempo para que las personas salgan de sus trabajos, pero mientras me abría paso moví la correa de mi espada para llevarla hacia adelante, contra mi pecho. Eso me permitía avanzar con libertad, sin mencionar que no se enredaba entre las cosas de los demás.

—¡Wow!

M-e…me ¡¿Me tocaron el trasero?!

¡Me tocaron el trasero! Y no fue un suave roce, sino más bien un descarado apretón que me hizo saltar y golpear sin querer a la persona más cercana.

—¡Hey! Ten cuidado.

—Lo siento, lo siento yo…

—¡Ay! Fíjate por donde vas.

—Perdón no quise… ¡Auch! Lo siento. Disculpe.

Después de eso fue difícil moverse, pero entre algunos golpes, reclamos y toques innecesarios, llegue a la puerta donde me recargue. No fue intencional llegar ahí, pero el flujo de personas me arrastró casi entre empujones. Por fortuna Yukio no tardo en alcanzarme, sin embargo él tenía el ceño fruncido y su mano en su… ¿Arma? ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¡Guarda eso!— susurre en un regaño al tomar su muñeca para que no sacara la pistola.

—Hn.

Yukio no es descuidado, por lo que mire rápidamente en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Cuando no encontré nada, lo mire fijamente sin entender que sucedía. Mi hermano también me miró, su expresión calmada tenía un deje de fastidio que eventualmente desapareció. Por eso lo vi cerrar los ojos antes de resoplar, también soltó el mango de su arma por lo que la gabardina se encargó de ocultarla.

—Nii-san es muy descuidado.

—¿Eh?... ¡¿Por qué?!...

No obtuve una respuesta, porque el tren se detuvo abruptamente en una estación. Mas, el leve empujoncito del principio, se convirtió en algo estrecho y apretado cuando entraron más personas, por eso me queje por lo bajo cuando mi espalda golpeó contra la puerta. Más, en cuanto me sentí arrinconado alce la mirada.

Fue una sensación extraña, aunque conocida, porque sabía que Yukio es más alto y grande que yo, pero ahora tenía un deje imponente que me impidió mover un musculo. Era como si se tratara de una pared impenetrable, o la fortaleza más fuerte del mundo. Por eso me vi completamente atrapado por los brazos que el megame coloco a cada lado de mi cabeza, (_para mantener la distancia)_ y la presión de su cuerpo que me mantenía en mi lugar. Prácticamente podía cubrirme sin ningún problema, de hecho lo hizo cuando acomodo sus piernas entre las mías, quizás en busca de una posición más cómoda.

Al final resulto incómodo y no me gustaba, me sentía bajito y no tan fuerte como él. Así que fruncí el ceño cuando nos miramos.

—Esto de alguna manera me molesta. Eres demasiado alto— señale con un mohín de disgusto, pero a cambio lo vi sonreír.

—No es mi culpa que seas bajito Nii-san.

—¡No soy bajito!— me queje— Tú eres demasiado alto.

—Eso es…

**PUM**

Un nuevo golpecito cortó las palabras de mi gemelo, y debo admitir que no fue el mejor movimiento porque de repente estaba muy cerca. Por eso me encogí un poco en mi puesto, una vez me golpee la cabeza. Fue molesto, por lo que debí colocar una mano donde me dolía. Sin embargo, lo que cortó mi línea de pensamientos fue la pierna que estaba entre las mías porque subió un poco por mis muslos.

La presión me tomó por sorpresa, en especial cuando sentí a Yukio más cerca que antes, tanto que el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a invadirme. Todo esto resulto vergonzoso, por lo que lo mire aturdido mientras sentía el rostro un poco caliente.

Por reflejo intente apartarme, aunque no había a donde ir. Al menos tenía mi Katana contra el pecho, por si estuviera en mi espalda sería mucho más molesto de lo que ya era; incluso estaba tenso y por un momento me quede abrazando la espada como si me pudiera proteger de algo.

—Hn.

Aunque apenas escuche ese sonido molesto alce la mirada; por ello puede ver al otro demonio con el ceño fruncido y… ¿se había sonrojado?

—Oh.

…bueno, en realidad no puedo saberlo porque las demás personas comenzaron a moverse, y antes de anticiparlo mi rostro quedo contra su pecho, donde mi respiración se enganchó por la repentina posición. Pasados unos segundos Yukio se movió, para rozar suavemente la correa de mi espada al mismo tiempo que tocó casualmente el cuello de mi camisa.

—Esto estorba Nii-san— susurró casi en mi oído, por lo que su respiración me erizo.

—¿Te estas riendo?— reclame en cuanto escuche el suave sonido hacerme cosquillas, así que me moví lo suficiente como para mirarlo. Sentía las orejas calientes, pero no iba a mencionarlo ya que fruncí el ceño.

—No— sonrió en cuanto nos miramos— Pero… ¿crees que pues hacer algo con esto?

La espada estorbaba, y entendía a qué se refería porque la sentía presionarse con insistencia en mi pecho. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, la mano de Yukio delineó con cuidado el camino de la correa hasta que llegó a mis manos. Primero sujetó una para que la dejara caer a un lado, por lo que me di cuenta que había estado estrujando la correa con tanta fuerza, que respire hondo y afloje los hombros en cuanto me di cuenta que estaba tenso. Pero justo cuando iba a soltar mi otra mano, Yukio la sujeto y esta vez la sostuvo un momento.

Debió ser un minuto más largo de lo normal, porque me quede mirando como nuestras manos hasta que alce la mirada otra vez. Claro que un nuevo movimiento interrumpió cualquier cosa, así que ahí estábamos: prácticamente abrazándonos.

Por ello mi rostro quedo de nuevo contra su pecho, mientras solté mi mano para colocar ambas su cintura en un intento por ganar algo de espacio; sin embargo lo único que puede hacer fue parpadear un par de veces en incomprensión.

Sentía un hormigueo inusual, era algo nuevo, pero lo ignore casi tan rápido como me di cuenta de su existencia. Porque a cambio comencé a moverme en busca de una posición más cómoda.

—Quédate quieto— me regañó Yukio.

—Estoy incómodo.

—Hn.

Molesto, lo escuche gruñir entre dientes. Eso llamó mi atención, pero no pude moverme, pues un nuevo empujón bastó para que lo sintiera tan cerca, que me sonroje apenas su pierna se movió para presionar un lugar más privado. Por ello debí abrir grandes los ojos cuando su cuerpo me encerró por completo contra la puerta, y a cambio se movió un poco para poder hablarme tan cerca que me congele en mi puesto. Porque su voz sonó baja y con un deje grave y oscuro, que no creía haberle oído antes.

—Quédate quieto o te disparo.

No sabía exactamente que había hecho para hacerlo enojar, porque no es mi culpa estar en esta situación, de hecho era **su **culpa por obligarnos a subir al metro y no esperar a los demás. Pero sin interés en los detalles, coloque las manos en su cadera (_porque era el único lugar donde podía) _Además su cinturón se estaba encajando en mi abdomen, en especial su arma. Sin embargo cuando el tren dio un saltito, me moví contra su cuerpo.

—Nii-san— advirtió peligrosamente bajo.

—No es mi culpa—resople de mala gana.

Demonios…. ¿ya llegamos?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Taran \(°¬°)/

Ro (sin soltarla): ¡Wiii Fic nuevo n0n!

Ann: Sin soltarme Ne ¬¬

Ro: Todavía no n¬n

Ann (suspiro): ok u¬uUU…ehhh, dije que este fic es diferente oO, pero no es sólo por el POV (que me moría por hacer °¬°) Sino que este Fic tiene una pequeña trampa ñ¬n

Ro: ¡Pedimos un millón de dólares por su rescate oÔ! (cara del doctor Malito- Austin Powers-)

Ann: xDDD

Ro: Ok no xD, sólo 10 Reviewers n¬n

Ann: Sólo es un juego, o una prueba para mí misma, quiero ver si soy capaz n.n. Cada dos semanas actualizare el Fic si tiene 10 mensajes, así que por favor no hagan trampa =¬=

Ro: Y eso es básicamente el juego xD. Ann tiene escrito hasta el capítulo 5, así que como pueden ver tiene bastantes rehenes xDDD

Ann: n¬nUU

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba.

Se despiden:

Ann: (Happy Dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xDDDD

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


	2. NINE IN THE AFTERNOON

Ann: Booya *¬*!

Ro: No había muchas esperanzas de que actualizaras a tiempo xD

Ann: Que mala fama u¬uUUU

Ro: Bueno, al menos la turba enfurecida tendrá unas merecidas vacaciones xDDD…al menos que hasta que actualices otro de tus fic con sus milenarias demoras xDDD

Ann: No me recuerdes eso T-T

Ro: Siempre es un placer animarte n.n

Ann: Hai ¬¬… como sea, ¡Taran *¬*! Actualización *-*, en verdad estoy muy emocionada con este Fic, así que espero lo disfruten n.n

De acuerdo, esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n. Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

**POV (Rin Okumura)**

CAPITULO DOS: NINE IN THE AFTERNOON (Panic! At The Disco)

Que te caiga un edificio encima…no es tan divertido como suena. Claro que apenas fueron unos escombros que se me vinieron encima, cuando me estrelle contra una pared, pero igual duele como el demonio. Estúpida pared, tal vez golpee una viga o algo parecido porque parte del lugar cedió, por lo que entre gruñidos y un par de maldiciones me quite todo de encima.

—¡Rin!— exclamó Shiemi al correr a mi lado junto con los demás.

Antes de mirarla, escupí a un lado porque mi boca sabía a más sangre. Pero en cuanto pude sentarme, tuve que apartar el líquido rojizo que me obligaba a cerrar un ojo; por el momento la sangre no dejaba de salir así que resople por lo bajo.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?!— me regañó Bon una vez me golpeó en la cabeza sin ningún tacto.

—¡Ay!— reclame al irme hacia atrás.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora si no puedo ver. Endemoniada sangre.

Incomodo intente limpiarme de nuevo, sin embargo eso de alguna manera logro enojar más al moje, ya que afiló la mirada y comenzó a murmurar insultos una vez me dio la espalda.

Pero….enserio ¿Cuál es su problema? Si no se ha dado cuenta estoy herido, por culpa del jodido edificio que me acaba de caer encima. Un poco de simpatía podría ser bueno ¿saben?

—Hn— resople al ponerme de pie.

—Hahaha, no le hagas caso, esa es su manera de preocuparse— rio Shima.

—Tks, no necesito que me quiera tanto.

Supongo que lo entiendo, porque tampoco me gustaría que uno de mis amigos se arriesgue innecesariamente, mucho menos si puedo ayudar de alguna manera. Pero él tiende a olvidar que soy un demonio, y por ende soy más resistente. En circunstancias normales el hecho que pareciera omitir u olvidar ese "pequeño" detalle, de alguna manera me hace sonreír. Pero no ahora, porque estaba adolorido y no necesitaba más hematomas. Gracias. Además no fue mi culpa, sólo vi una oportunidad y la tome. No tuve tiempo para esperarlos; a veces son tan lentos que resulta desesperante.

Admito que no fue mi plan más brillante considerando el golpe, pero nadie más salió herido además logre eliminar esa monstruosa gárgola. Así que un "hurra" no estaría mal, me conformo con un "Gracias por evitar que nos maten" o algo parecido.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Shiemi con Nii a su lado— Puedo curarte.

—No hace falta, estoy bien— dije al señalar la herida en mi cabeza, que incluso había dejado de sangrar.

—Pudo haber sido peor— señaló Kamiki tras cruzarse de brazos con seriedad.

Esta vez fuimos enviados a unos edificios abandonados, cerca del puerto para hacernos cargo de una pequeña plaga. Nada demasiado difícil ni importante, por lo que Shura y Yukio nos acompañaban. Pero ellos deberían estar ocupados en sus propios asuntos, porque no estaban aquí por el momento.

—…

Aunque…lo siguiente que sucedió no lo tuve muy claro, porque un cálido cuerpo femenino chocó contra el mío. Mi primera reacción fue alzar los brazos en duda, mientras sentí como un par de delicadas manos me envolvieron por la cintura. Por eso respondí algo dudoso al envolver a Shiemi por la espalda, cuando baje la mirada encontré que mi amiga tenía una expresión incomoda, que la acompañó mientras apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

No entendí que sucedía, pero tampoco intente apartarla ni alejarme, sólo me quede en silencio. Los demás también dejaron de hablar, sin embargo fue curioso como de repente todos lucieron algo inquietos aun cuando la situación no era del todo extraña. Después de todo estamos hablando de mi amiga, y aunque no es como si siempre nos estuviéramos abrazando, esto entra dentro del rango de normalidad de las cosas que los amigos tienen permitido.

Claro que, eso no hacía de todo el asunto algo más cómodo. Tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrado a estas muestras de afecto, o que siquiera me toquen. Y es que cuando todos te rechazan la mayor parte de tu vida (_excepto por el viejo, Yukio, y la gente de la iglesia)_ hace que ser tocado sea inusual y extraño, o al menos cuando es algo tan cercano y estrecho.

Mas, sentir el calor de su cuerpo no significaba demasiado, ni siquiera ese aroma dulce y delicado que percibí casi de inmediato. No es algo que apenas hubiera descubierto, es sólo que ahora es más fácil recordarlo. Siempre pensé que de enamorarme lo haría de ella, de hecho por mucho tiempo estuve seguro que lo estaba. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que fue la respuesta lógica frente a la única persona que me ofreció su amistas y cariño; Shiemi tenía ese tipo de entrega ciega y desinteresada, por eso siempre voy a quererla, incluso arriesgaría mi vida por ella, pero por un amor casi fraternal.

Sin embargo nada de eso explica lo que está sucediendo, aunque supongo que tampoco se necesita de una explicación.

—Hn.

Mas, hasta ahí llegaron mis pensamientos, ya que ese sonido atrajo mi atención de inmediato. Me pareció escuchar un gruñido, pero apenas alce la mirada vi a Shura sonreír, y Yukio apenas y rodó los ojos antes de adoptar esa expresión indiferente de siempre, así que no supe de dónde provino el sonido.

—¿Estas herido?— me preguntó mi gemelo.

—Estoy bien— asegure en cuanto Shiemi se apartó lentamente de mi lado.

—Oh Yuki-chan, no te oí llegar— sonrió ella pero Yukio apenas y la miró.

—¿Todos están bien?— dijo Shura.

—Perfecto— áspero Bon, sin embargo cuando paso por mi lado nuestros hombros chocaron a propósito.

—¿Ocurrió algo?— preguntó la voluptuosa exorcista, aunque negué casi de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Ven, voy a revisarte— indicó Yukio sin interés en lo demás.

—No lo necesito.

—Sólo ven Nii-san.

Con un suspiro resignado lo seguí de nada mala gana, y con un mohín de fastidio llegamos al parqueadero. Había dos bands, pero casi de inmediato llegó una tercera de la que se bajó otro grupo de exorcistas. Dije que la misión no era gran cosa, pero quizás sólo estaba pensando en la parte que nos tocó, porque veía que había bastante para hacer.

—¿Reporte Okumura-sensei?

—Kirigakure-sensei se encargara del resto— respondió Yukio en cuanto un grupo lo rodeó, pero ante sus órdenes se fueron casi de inmediato.

A veces olvido lo importante que es el cuatro-ojos, nadie duda de su rango, incluso personas mayores no tienen más opción que obedecer, lo que es casi gracioso.

—Siéntate— indicó en cuando señaló una band cuya puerta abierta en un costado, me hizo resoplar.

—Te digo que estoy bien.

—Siéntate.

Esta vez lo vi fruncir el ceño, pero sin ganas de comenzar una pelea (_porque es inútil tratándose de él), _me senté mientras Yukio sacó un botiquín de la parte trasera y se acomodó al frente. En este punto las heridas se habían cerrado, y sólo quedaba sangre seca

—¡Ay!

…bueno…

…más o menos, porque las heridas de otros demonios tardan en sanar dependiendo del nivel. Estas gárgolas por ejemplo, no fueron particularmente difíciles de exterminar, pero me ardió cuando Yukio puso algodón con alcohol en mi mejilla. Aunque por alguna razón lo vi entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan impulsivo?— preguntó sin dejar de limpiar.

—Tks.

Ahora no necesitaba otro sermón, pero antes de poder quejarme vi que mis amigos salían del edificio. Se reían de _no-se-que, _pero cuando Bon me miró afiló la mirada y se alejó del grupo para subirse a la band que estaba más lejos.

El resto lo ignoró, pero yo…

…no sé cómo describirlo, pero es como una especia de herida abierta, duele y fastidia al mismo tiempo. Aunque molesta más que otra cosa, así que mire hacia arriba donde las nubes pasaban lentas y calmosas. Era un día bonito, incluso el viento meció mi cabello, sin embargo es difícil concentrarse en ese tipo de cosas cuando hay algo que te está incomodando.

—Oye… ¿Qué puedo hacer para gustarle a Bond?

—…

El algodón se cayó, y los exorcistas que estaban cerca del auto nos miraron un momento antes de alejarse, así que curioso por ello también los vi hasta que volví a centrarme en mi hermano.

—¿Qué está…?

—Te gusta Bond— repitió Yukio al mirarme. Su voz sonó repentinamente seria, y su mirada tuvo un tinte oscuro que ignore ya que mi primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño y alejarme un poco. Porque de alguna manera sentía como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido, así que lo normal y natural es ponerse a la defensiva.

—S-si bueno…somos amigos, aunque él es un poco idiota y todo pero…

—Te gusta— cortó Yukio.

—De alguna manera— aspereé de mala gana.

Es incomodo que repita tanto lo mismo, pero por el momento mi hermano me miró como si buscara algo. Lucia dudoso, y al mismo tiempo intentaba examinarme como si intentara descubrir algo, pero como fuera, al final enarcó una ceja.

—Te gusta como… ¿gustar-gustar?

¿Gustar-gustar? ¿De qué está hablando?

Debí parpadear un par de veces en incomprensión, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que lo mire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡Es mi amigo!

—No es tan extraño, ambos se parecen— dijo al tomar otro algodón para mojarlo, y así retomar su tarea de limpiar mi frente— Además los dos son algo idiotas.

—¡Hey!

Al parecer mi reacción fue graciosa, porque mi gemelo sonrió; aunque eso no evitó que arrugara la nariz en disgusto. Claro que casi de inmediato, me di cuenta de lo relajado que él lucia. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba tenso, o que algo malo ocurría hasta ahora. Así que me mordí los labios y mire a otro lado.

Una parte rebelde quería responderle e incluso iniciar una pelea, pero otra no quería estropearlo, mucho menos hacer que se enoje. Porque yo sé, no soy ton estúpido como para no darme cuenta que su mal genio usualmente es mi culpa. Y por ahora me basta con tener a Bon enojado, no necesito que mi gemelo esté en la misma posición. Muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, aun cuando resople por lo bajo me erice sin aviso cuando un par de largos dedos apartaron algunas mechones de cabello, mientras el algodón en la otra mano, se encargó de limpiar la sangre.

Eso de alguna manera se sintió diferente de lo que estaba haciendo en un principio, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo el toque de su piel desapareció. Todavía podía sentir la sutil sensación, como si se tratara de una caricia, así que lo mire sin saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando hasta que termine mirando el cielo.

Yukio siguió limpiando las heridas, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo. Él no respondió mi pregunta, pero por el momento no me sentí con el ánimo de insistir. Aunque al cabo de un par de segundos mi mirada flaqueó durante un mísero instante.

—Ah— dije casi con pereza..

—¿Qué? — preguntó casi con un tono distraído, pero no me moví para verlo.

30 segundos.

Estoy casi seguro que cuando me toca, se demora 30 segundos antes de alejarse. No es como si importara, sólo fue un detalle curioso. No voy a negar que usualmente soy distraído, y pensamientos profundos no suelen ser cosa mía. Pero ser tocado por Yukio es…

…curioso.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Charan *¬*!

Ro: Muy corto =¬=

Ann: Cállate, hasta ahí llego mi imaginación ¬¬. Además prometo que el próximo será más largo n.n

Ro: Eso espero u¬uUU. Como sea, ya que Ann ha estado ocupada con el trabajo, responderá los Reviewers en el transcurso de la semana n-n

Ann: Y hablando de eso oO, sé que a muchos no les gusta que pida mensajes a cambio del capítulo o.o, y en realidad a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, es sólo que según el Fanfiction me leen alrededor de 800 personas al mes oO, y yo me dije "será verdad o.o?"

Ro: Sabemos que no vamos a recibir 800 mensajes u¬uUU, pero está es la manera de comprobar cuantas personas nos leen n—n.

Ann: De todas maneras aunque no recibí los 10 mensajes eso no significa que no actualice n-n, después de todo es mi historia y a mí me gusta n¬n.

Ro: Oks, como ya dije los mensajes serán respondidos en el transcurso de la semana n-n, muchas gracias a todas las personas que apoyan a Ann en sus Fics n-n.

Ann: Los adoro *-*

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (Again happy dance xDD): ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro (Happy Dance two): ~(°¬°)~

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


	3. FOLLOW ME DOWN

Ann: Actualización ~(°¬°)~

Ro: Y sólo con dos días de retraso oO, no está mal, es un progreso xD. Estamos en un proceso de rehabilitación para escritores que no suben sus Fic a tiempo n¬n

Ann: ¬¬

Ro: Hasta voy a patentarlo oO, lo llamare "Rehabilitación para escritores que no suben sus Fic a tiempo"

Ann: Eres tan original que me asombras xD.

Ro: Por eso no escribo u¬uUU. Aunque al menos le has dado un descanso a la turba enfurecida o.o

Ann: Creo que los vi alistando sus armas oO

Ro: Nadie pensó que fueras a actualizar a tiempo xDDDD

Ann: u¬uUUU

Ro: Ok, volviendo al Fic esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n. Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

**POV (Rin Okumura)**

CAPITULO TRES: FOLLOW ME DOWN **(3OH!3)**

Las clases no son lo mío, todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque no soy tan malo como parece. No puedo decir que tengo el mismo nivel de Yukio, porque el estudio no me apasiona tanto como a él; sólo soy un estudiante promedio, casi hasta mediocre, porque sinceramente es difícil resaltar en algo que te mata de sueño. Sin embargo si hay algo en lo que destaco, y no me importa admitir que en parte es debido a mis poderes. Puedo lidiar con eso, si logro ver la expresión frustrada de Bon cada vez que intenta superarme en educación física.

Además, es un buen cambio de los libros, las enseñanzas del oscurantismo, y los hechizos revolucionarios que la peste negra trajo. Lo cual en realidad sólo eso es otro sinónimo para dormir, pero cuando estábamos entrando a la sala de entrenamiento, Shura salió corriendo desde una esquina, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nos detuvo.

—¡Corran, corran!— gritó entre risas, con la misma actitud juguetona y ese deje de diversión infantil que la caracterizaban.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Kamiki dudosa, igual que todos.

—¡Corran!— repitió al pasar a nuestro lado y salir por la puerta.

Bueno, sinceramente se veía muy feliz y animada. Pero si pensamos en lo que la hace feliz (_además de la cerveza y el licor en general), _es algo confuso. Si estuviéramos bajo ataque ella no se reiría. Por lo que nos quedamos viendo el camino que dejó, casi como si esperáramos que volviera y nos explicara.

—Sh-u-ra~

…aunque tal vez esa era toda la explicación que necesitábamos, porque el oscuro llamado nos erizó como si todos estuviéramos conectados. La voz era conocida, pero antes de siquiera darme cuenta mis amigos terminaron escondiéndose detrás de mi espalda. Apenas los mire sobre el hombro, ya que debí centrarme en ese tétrico sonido que vino de una esquina.

—¿Yuki-chan? —preguntó Shiemi por el destello azul que envolvía a mi hermano, y que la hizo prenderse de mi brazo.

—Hn.

La única respuesta del megame fue un gruñido molesto, que logró que mis todos se removieran incómodos. Claro que cuando gire para decirles que yo me hacía cargo, hubo un brillo cegador que me obligó a colocar una mano para bloquear la luz. Luego me di cuenta que los demás salieron corriendo, lo cual fue lo más sensato ya que Yukio lucia como un verdadero demonio. Aunque no del tipo psicópata-asesino, sino más bien del muchacho tétrico que puede llegar a ser.

—¡Shura!— llamó al intentar acercarse, pero por alguna razón se movió con torpeza hasta que se apoyó en una pared.

—¿Okumura-Kun?— dijo Shima tras asomarse con los demás en la puerta.

—No pasa nada— asegure sin mirarlos.

Estaba más pendiente de mi hermano, porque de verdad se veía desaliñado. Estaba despeinado, no llevaba la gabardina, las gafas estaba en ninguna parte, y su corbata estaba ladeada por lo que enarque una ceja. Quizás porque poner juntas las imágenes de Shura y mi gemelo no me hizo mucha gracia, en realidad chasquee la lengua aunque no pensé demasiado en ello, ya que sus llamas casi me tocaron cuando me acerque.

—Yukio… ¿Qué….?

—Quédate donde estas Nii-san— me advirtió con la mirada afilada, y una expresión oscura— Esa estúpida mujer.

Debí hacerle caso porque lucia como un animal enjaulado, pero aunque todavía estaba lejos, lo escuche maldecir. Eso era mucho más raro, así que ladee ligeramente la cabeza antes de retomar mi camino, después de todo no soy muy bueno escuchando, mucho menos si eso lo involucra.

—¿Qué sucedió?— pregunte al mirar por encima de su hombro, donde la sala de entrenamiento tras su espalda estaba totalmente destrozada.

—¡Es culpa de esa endemoniada mujer!— insistió con una infernal expresión, así que alce las manos para intentar calmarlo.

—Estoy seguro que sí, pero ¿podrías ser más específico?

Shura debió hacer algo realmente malo para ponerlo en este estado, después de todo el inmaculado y estoico exorcista despareció, y ahora sólo era un demonio enojado (_posiblemente) _por alguna broma.

Aunque es extraño, quizás porque no estoy acostumbrado a verlo perder el control. Las pocas veces que ha usado sus llamas es durante las misiones, y en todo ese estúpido asunto de nuestro "abuelo"_, _así que sinceramente no sabía muy bien que hacer.

—Nii-san, enserio aléjate.

No es como si fuera a hacerle caso, no sé porque sigue insistiendo. Por eso entrecerré la mirada cuando estuve cerca, ya que sus llamas se movieron amenazantes cuando incluso me quemaron un poco.

—Tks, tranquilízate de una vez estúpido megame— regañe al acercarme lo suficiente como para tomarlo de los hombros, y aunque en un principio Yukio intentó empujarme, sus llamas dejaron de lastimarme, así que me quede donde estaba.

—Hn.

—…

…claro que, me tomó por sorpresa cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, porque de repente debí cargar con todo su peso. Pero sin poder soportarlo comencé a arrodillarme. Después de todo se trata de otro demonio que tiene su fuego fuera de control, y es mucho más alto y pesado que yo.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunte al intentar mirarlo sin éxito, porque me envolvió de manera hermética y se aferró a mi como si no pudiera mantenerse de pie.

De esa manera ambos terminamos en el suelo, pero en algún punto eso terminó de una manera extraña, porque cuando me arrodille, Yukio se sentó y su rostro quedo contra mi pecho. Los brazos que me rodeaban por el cuello bajaron para sujetar mi cintura, así que coloque las manos en sus hombros.

Iba a decir algo, pero el fuego creció sin aviso. Tras mi espalda, escuche un chillido que atrajo mi atención. Mas, encontrar la puerta cerrada fue curioso.

—¿Están bien?— pregunte al saber que Yukio la había cerrado con su poder.

—_**Sí, ¿y ustedes? **_— respondió Shiemi.

—¡Estamos bien! —asegure, sin prestarle mucha atención al cuerpo que se apoyó contra el mío— No se preocupen.

Había respondido sin saber si era verdad lo que decía, pero supuse que lo mejor es darle tiempo a Yukio para recuperarse. Por eso no le preste demasiada atención a mis amigos, ya que volví a mirar a este demonio que apenas y se había movido.

—¿Yukio, estás bien?— repetí a lo que negó con la cabeza. Eso logro que parpadeara un par de veces en incomprensión, porque normalmente no suele decir que algo le molesta con tanta facilidad, por lo que comencé a acariciarle el cabello para que se relajara.

Lo sentía tenso, pero cuanto quise irme hacia atrás, no me dejó ir. Y eso seguía siendo extraño porque últimamente parece incluso evitar tocarme, eso sin mencionar que se toma exactamente 30 segundos para romper cualquier tipo de contacto, así que… ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?

¿Estará herido?

—¿Qué paso? Y no digas que es culpa de Shura, porque esa parte ya la entendí.

—ellsfa mdcae pudftx.

—¿Qué?

Estaba balbuceando, tal vez porque sus brazos me aprisionaban tan fuerte, que hacían que su rostro en mi pecho cortara la comunicación. Por ello intente alejarme de nuevo, incluso lo empuje por los hombros, pero por alguna razón terminó en algún tipo de lucha donde él no quería soltarme.

—Yukio esto es ridículo— me queje— No seas un crio, déjame verte.

—Hn— gruñó al cabo de un par de minutos, pero al final se apartó lo suficiente como para verme. Claro que no me soltó del todo, pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedo pedir— Me puso un sello.

—….

—Si te ríes te juro que te golpeo.

—No me estoy riendo— sonreí.

—Tks.

Al principio, él había hecho un mohín de disgusto donde arrugó la nariz graciosamente, pero ahora chasqueó la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo. Así que me mordí los labios, porque ahora entendía el buen humor de Shura. Pero en un intento por concentrarme, mire a un lado. Su cola se movió un poco, lo suficiente como para notar el anillo en la mitad.

—¿Es como el mío?— pregunte al sentarme de manera descuidada en sus piernas.

—No— respondió tras apoyar de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras sus llamas revolotearon indomables. Aunque esta vez su voz sonó apagada, y aun cuando conservaba ese tono molesto, había un deje agónico como si le doliera— Yo puedo quitármelo, es sólo una de sus estúpidas pruebas, pero…

Sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, justo cuando sus palabras se cortaron por lo que intente hacer que me mirara de nuevo.

—¿Pero…?— lo incite a seguir, una vez mis manos subieron por su cuello y comenzaron a acariciarle de nuevo el cabello. Eso parecía calmarlo de alguna manera, porque lo escuche suspirar una vez aflojó los hombros.

—Cuando controle mis llamas, el anillo se romperá— gimoteó con la voz amortiguada.

—Suena fácil— dije de manera desinteresada cuando lo abrace por el cuello, por lo que su cabeza quedo bajo mi mentón.

—Pues no lo es— gruñó enojado.

—Sólo tienes que calmarte. Respira hondo.

—Si pudiera hacer eso no estaríamos en esta situación Nii-san.

—Hn.

Que me regañe cuando intento ayudar no me hace muy feliz, así que rodee los ojos. Sin embargo seguí acariciándole el cabello, donde suaves hebras castañas resbalaban con suavidad entre mis dedos; casi podía jurar que el fuego disminuía cada vez que lo hacía. Así que curioso, me moví un poco hasta que sus manos bajaron a mi cadera y me sujetaron con fuerza, para hacer que me sentara en su regazo.

En esa posición pude mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin embargo Yukio frunció el ceño de mala gana, y… ¿acababa de sonrojarse? Casi pude jurarlo, pero me distraje cuando sus manos me apretaron con fuerza de los brazos, como si necesitara que le prestara atención a algo importante.

—¿Puedo morderte? — preguntó con una fiera expresión.

—…

Por un momento me fui hacia atrás; lo hice por reflejo ya que tuve el impulso de querer soltarme. Seguramente porque sus manos casi me hacían daño. No había ninguna razón para tener miedo, pero eso no evitó que arrugara la nariz y lo mirara con desconfianza.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Claro que no!

—¡Nii-san!

—Hn.

Probablemente hice un puchero, pero al cabo de unos segundos respire hondo y lo observe con seriedad.

—¿Por qué?

—Me ayudara a concentrarme.

—¿Cómo? Porque te digo que es la cosa más extraña que he escuchado últimamente— señale escéptico tras enarcar una ceja.

Seguramente esto tenía alguna explicación larga y aburrida, que encontraría en uno de esos libros que parecían cuatro biblias. Por lo que me lleve una mano a la nuca, hasta que termine despeinándome. Yo no soy tan inteligente como él, así que si dice que esto ayuda, así es.

—De acuerdo, has lo que quieras.

—Hn— masculló Yukio con un pequeño tic en el ojo, justo cuando su mirada adopto un brillo oscuro por un mísero instante— No digas eso Nii-san, por un momento pensé que me dejarías hacer lo que quisiera.

Lo dijo como si eso fuera algo malo, pero mientras habló desató mi corbata y deshizo un par de botones para apartar un poco la camisa.

—¿Qué? — pregunte confundido.

—Eres tan descuidado— dijo entre la curvatura de mi cuello y el hombro. Ahí una de sus manos sostenía la camisa para que se quedara en su lugar, mientras la otra me sostuvo con fuerza en la base de la espalda.

El roce de alguna manera me tomó por sorpresa, así que automáticamente coloque las manos en sus hombros. Porque definitivamente me estoy perdiendo de algo, además no sé cómo esto puede ayudar. Me quedo con la teoría de que él es doctor y sabe lo que hace, sin embargo escucharlo reír consiguió que me moviera un poco, porque no me dejó ir muy lejos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada— sonrió Yukio— Esto… tal vez duela.

Y así sin más aviso, sus colmillos se hundieron en mi cuello. La reacción normal fue apretar sus hombros y abrir grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Hmmm— me queje al cerrar los ojos.

Estoy casi seguro que algo de sangre salió porque sentí la piel romperse, pero lo primero que note fue que su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Luego sentí la presión de sus labios, pues la sensación fue suficiente como para enganchar mi respiración. Y por alguna absurda razón, me sonroje cuando sentí que su lengua intentó aliviar la herida.

Eso logro que temblara ligeramente, mientras mi respiración se cortó por completo. Porque de repente se sintió caliente y mojado, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso por los colmillos.

—Hn.

Pero cuando Yukio gruñó sentí el rostro mucho más caliente que antes, porque mi piel vibró con el sonido y lo único que pude hacer fue recargarme en él. Aunque moverse implico que los colmillos se hundieran más, y que mi hermano soltara otro gruñido.

Por reflejo mordí mis labios, y antes de siquiera ser consiente me encontré con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tal vez porque un adormecimiento poco usual me invadió.

—Yu-Yukio…Hmmm.

¿Se supone que esto es normal?

Aun cuando intente hablar, mis palabras se cortaron por esos labios que chuparon la piel, y la lengua que seguía acariciando en el mismo lugar. Más, con los ojos entreabiertos y la respiración pesada, vi que su fuego comenzó a desaparecer hasta que lo hizo por completo.

Eso consiguió que mirara tras su espalda, donde distinguí pedazos del anillo cerca de su cola. La emoción de que esto hubiera funcionado me hizo sonreír, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo, la mano en mi espalda me jaló más cerca, justo cuando sus labios se alejaron únicamente para subir por mi cuello.

Y no iba a mentir, me sonroje violentamente cuando sentí a esa húmeda intrusa marcar el camino. Porque era mojado, caliente y de alguna manera se sintió como si un rayo me hubiera caído encima. Por lo que mi espalda se arqueó bajo su toque; donde la fricción no fue debidamente atendida, ya que abrí grandes los ojos.

De repente lo sentí muy cerca, no había espacio entre nosotros, y esos besos electrizantes me quemaban al mismo tiempo que hacían a mi corazón palpitar como loco; así que cuando la caricia llegó a mi mandíbula, lo empuje. No se cómo lo hice, ya que mis movimientos fueron torpes y descoordinados, pero antes de siquiera imaginarlo ya estaba en el suelo con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

La brusquedad no fue tomada en cuenta, porque me sentí atontado y adormecido. Así que con los ojos entreabiertos di un largo parpadeo y respire hondo, después quise enfocarlo, pero Yukio sólo era una figura difusa que se desvanecía por momentos.

—Y-yu…Yuki— jade sin poder moverme ni entender que sucedía, tampoco sabía porque mi respiración estaba tan descontrolada, pues por el momento mi pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz sonaba profunda y ronca. Y lo suficientemente intensa como para que volviera a cerrar los ojos e intentara concentrarme, pero debí quedarme dormido o algo, porque los abrí cuando sentí una suave presión en las rodillas.

No es como si no supiera que mis piernas estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, es sólo que ahora pareció importante dado que seguían en su regazo. Tal vez por eso resulto normal que mi cadera se alzara un poco cuando él colocó las manos en ella, y me jaló más cerca.

Yo no debía lucir muy bien, porque tenía los ojos entreabiertos, el rostro caliente y la ropa desarreglada. Eso sin mencionar, que entreabrí los labios cuando fue difícil respirar por la nariz. Claro que ahora lo importante eran las manos de mi hermano, porque se sentía caliente donde tocaba, así que vagamente me pregunte si eso tenía que ver con su poder demoníaco.

—¿Qué…?

Mis labios se movieron lentamente y se sintieron tan secos, que los lamí despacio. No estaba seguro de haber hablado, pero de todas maneras mire a Yukio esperando su respuesta.

—Tome un poco de tú poder. No quería quitarte tanto pero…

—…

En verdad no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero sus labios siguieron moviéndose hasta que su voz sonó lenta y lejana, casi como un murmullo. Tal vez por eso comencé a sentirme arrullado por ella; al principio intente mantenerme despierto, pero los ojos me pesaban así que fruncí molesto el ceño. Resultaba fastidioso que me dejara arrastrar por esta estúpida situación, y no pudiera sobreponerme con mi propia fuerza.

Así que trate tercamente de concentrarme al apretar los ojos, pues ahora que sentía una sensación intrusa subir por el interior de mis muslos.

—Nii-san…

…esa voz me forzó a abrir los ojos otra vez, sin embargo esta vez encontré a mi gemelo muy cerca. Y me refiero a ridículamente cerca, del tipo de posición donde bastaba con susurrar las palabras, ya que me encerró por completo entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

Mi corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza, pero lo ignore cuando me centre en esos profundos ojos azules. Nunca había visto un color tan profundo, uno que es completamente diferente al mío. Pero en realidad resulto intrascendente, porque había algo que necesitaba decir antes de dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad.

—Nii-san— repitió quizás para mantenerme despierto, pero el roce fantasma sobre mis labios logro que parpadeara atontado.

Con un gruñido fruncí el ceño, hasta que me moví con dificultad y más esfuerzo del que me hubiera gustado. Pero al final conseguí alzar mi mano derecha para colocarla en su nuca, de esa manera lo jale hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

Necesitaba obligarme a hablar, aun cuando las palabras volaban incongruentes en mi mente. Se escapaban como si se burlaran de mí, por eso respire hondo mientras mi hermano me miraba expectante, casi sorprendido.

—Es-estas…—carraspeé—¿Estas…b-bien?

Debía saber si lo había ayudado, él nunca me pide ayuda, incluso si no fuera porque lo obligan en las misiones, creó que ni me llevaría a ellas. Sin mencionar que siempre se ahoga en sus propios problemas, así que es agradable que se apoye en mí. Y si de alguna manera consigo aligerar su carga aunque sea por una estúpida broma, entonces seré feliz.

Aunque creó que dije algo extraño, porque Yukio me miró sorprendido hasta que sonrió y con un suspiro cerró los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Gracias Nii-san.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, así que ya sin fuerzas deje caer mi mano a un lado.

—Me…alegro—suspire.

Haría lo que fuera por él, así eso sea que tome toda mi energía. Por eso repetí un último "_me alegro" _antes de dejarme llevar por el adormecimiento.

—Descansa Nii-san.

Me pareció sentir una suave presión en los labios. Fue lo suficientemente agradable como para que mi corazón saltara, pero sin comprender intente enfocarlo de nuevo. Esta vez no pude. En este punto mi hermano era una mancha borrosa que en realidad no me decía nada.

—_Descansa. _

Escuche otra vez, aunque sonaba lejano y discordante. Pero me relaje al sentir la suave sensación de un par de dedos que acariciaron mi cabello. Claro que lo curioso fue cuando la presión en mis labios volvió, ya que un inusual hormigueo me invadió.

¿Qué era eso?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Booya °¬°!

Ro: Dos páginas más que el anterior xD

Ann: Es lo máximo que puede dar mi imaginación para tener el Fic a tiempo u¬uUUU. Pero igual espero disfruten del capítulo °¬°

Ro: Como Ann ha estado en modo zombie mucho tiempo se demoró en responder los mensajes u¬uUU, así que nos disculpamos por eso o.o

Ann (rincón oscuro): ¡Gomen Nasai TT^TT!

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz =¬=

Ro: oO… ¡Ann!

Ann: ehhh =¬=, estoy despierta. Y dice, 5, 6, 7, 8 (Again happy dance xDD): ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro (Happy Dance two): ~(°¬°)~… xDDDD

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
